


Птички и змейки (The Birds and the Snakes)

by Gewi



Series: Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: Уорлок Даулинг обнаруживает нечто, грозящее разрушить всю его жизнь. Разумеется, он звонит крёстным, однако оказанная помощь не соответствует ожиданиям.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808440
Kudos: 10





	Птички и змейки (The Birds and the Snakes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Birds and the Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352748) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



Уорлок спрятался за живой изгородью на заднем дворе общежития и убедился, что все окна с этой стороны здания закрыты, прежде чем позвонить. На дворе была весна, ночь, к тому же слегка прохладно, но многие старшеклассники любили прохладу и разгуливали в шортах, даже когда снаружи земля покрывалась инеем. Удостоверившись, что его никто не подслушивает, Уорлок достал айфон и набрал номер.

На голосовую почту его не перебросило. Слава… кому-нибудь.

– Уорлок? Сколько там у вас времени? Потому как тут полчетвёртого… – совершенно ясно, что красочное прилагательное было отброшено, – …утра.

– Няня, – сказал Уорлок и услышал, как его голос дрогнул. 

Тон с другой стороны мгновенно изменился:

– Что случилось?

– По-моему, – Уорлок ещё раз осмотрелся в поисках лишних ушей, – по-моему, я гей, – произнёс он трагически.

Секунду было тихо. А потом:

– И всё?

– Ты не понимаешь, я думаю, что я на самом деле _гей_.

– Я так погляжу, ты не особо наблюдательный.

– Но что мне теперь делать? Если мой папа узнает, он меня убьёт! Если кто-то из ребят узнает, они подумают, что я в них заинтересован, и они меня убьют! Я не смогу больше зайти в раздевалку или жить с кем-то в одной комнате без того, чтобы они подумали, что я их хочу, я буду им отвратителен! У меня никогда не будет семьи! А тот секс, который я смогу получить, будет мерзким с мерзкими осложнениями, и даже его у меня не будет, после того как я эти осложнения получу! Меня все возненавидят! Мне придётся притворяться: «Гы-гы, этой я бы вдул». А я не хочу, но если я не стану, то все на самом деле, без шуток, возненавидят меня, и я не знаю, что де…

Обстановка поменялась.

Уорлок уже переходил на крик:

– …лать! – он поперхнулся, когда понял, что оказался в новом месте, и стал осматриваться.

Новое место заливал тёплый жёлтый свет от ламп Тиффани, а стены были уставлены книгами от пола до потолка. Ещё тут был диван, несколько удобных кресел и одна из тех штук с липовыми планетами, вращающимися вокруг большого бронзового шара-солнца. Азирафель, на котором были очки, поднял взгляд от книги, говоря:

– Это правда необходимо, д… Уорлок? Что-то не так? Выглядишь просто ужасно. И у тебя в волосах листья.

Телефон Кроули издал звук разрыва соединения, и он сбросил звонок.

– Уорлок, – сказал Кроули, – осознал, что он гей, и переживает кризис, так как теперь у него никогда не будет семьи или счастья.

В его тоне слышалась… не то чтобы насмешка, но что-то глубоко ироничное.

– Что, – заикаясь, бормотал Уорлок, крутясь на месте, – где… я что, в Англии?! Без паспорта? Без разрешения родителей? А как же школа в понедельник?

– Мы с этим разберёмся, – успокаивающе ответил Азирафель. – Но Кроули прав, тебе стоит остаться, пока в голове всё не уложится. Обещаю, мы разберёмся с твоими проблемами, какими бы они ни были. Насколько поздний час сейчас в Америке?

– Э, – Уорлок посмотрел на свой телефон, который, разумеется, был привязан к локальным сетям и показывал местное время. – В районе одиннадцати? – предположил он.

– Почему бы тебе не отправиться в постель? – предложил Азирафель. – Кроули, покажешь ему гостевую спальню? Ты можешь обо всём этом поразмыслить с утра.

Кроули поднялся. Как обычно, это движение, казалось, задействовало больше позвонков, чем основная масса людей считала строго необходимым.

– Хорошая мысль. Пошли, Уорлок.

– Но у меня будет джетлаг, – предупредил Уорлок. Он провёл достаточно каникул в Париже, чтобы понять, насколько сильно на него влияет смена часовых поясов, которая сводила на нет всю пользу от посещения музеев и всего остального, что его мать возомнила для него обязательным. Он придерживался мнения, что Эйфелева Башня переоценена и к тому же не является лучшим способом обнаружения боязни высоты, хотя уток под ней кормить было забавно.

– Не будет, если я так не решу, – ответил ему Кроули.

Уорлок кивнул.

– А разве доставлять людей к себе легче, чем отправляться к ним самим? – он вообще никогда не задумывался о правилах работы способностей Кроули, просто склонялся к мысли, что Кроули и Азирафель могут делать всё, что захотят, но в глубине души при этом надеялся, что это Кроули переместится к нему. Вариант с собственным перемещением в Англию ему в голову не приходил.

– Да, но вообще-то я хотел тебе кое-что показать. Вот. Пижама в нижнем ящике.

В спальне царила та же тёплая гостеприимная атмосфера. Лампы стояли те же, и Уорлок подумал, что они совсем не в стиле Кроули. Значит, это должен быть дом Азирафеля. Покрывало на кровати было радужным, слегка приглушенных цветов. Уорлок задался вопросом, не было ли оно антиквариатом.

Он присел на край кровати.

– Няня… – он опасался, что получилось слишком тихо.

– Главное правило, – сказал Кроули, – не трогай книги в библиотеке без разрешения. Они все хрупкие, и некоторые требуют особого обращения. Если я ещё что вспомню, скажу утром.

– Ты ведёшь себя так, будто всё будет в порядке. Но ведь это не так.

Кроули помолчал секунду:

– Тогда второе главное правило: подумай о том, что видишь. Ложись спать, Уорлок. Мы поговорим об этом утром.

***

Когда Уорлок проснулся, солнце било в окно, будто уже давно наступило утро. Он слегка растерялся от того, что солнце в принципе светит в его окно, хотя оно выходит на северную сторону, а потом заметил, что лежит в незнакомой постели, в незнакомой комнате и… _а_. Прошлая ночь.

По крайней мере, он всё ещё был тут.

Уорлок заглянул в комод, в котором лежала пижама, и нашёл там другую одежду, включая черные брюки и черный свитер. Наверное, их наколдовал Кроули, решил он. Пижама же вся была в жёлтых уточках и очень напоминала то, что могло ему подойти по мнению Азирафеля, а вот черная одежда была в духе Кроули… и Уорлока, так что её он и надел.

Голоса привели его на кухню. Кроули облокотился на кухонный стол, а Азирафель улыбнулся Уорлоку и разбил несколько яиц на сковородку. Некоторое время Уорлок молчал, прислушиваясь к разговору. Речь шла о совершенно неизвестных ему людях.

– Я думаю, может мне притворяться, что мне вообще никто не нравится?

– Ты можешь, – осторожно согласился Азирафель. – Несомненно, существуют люди, которые обходятся без привязанностей.

– Только дело в том, что тебе не положено не хотеть никого, тебе положено хотеть _девушек_. Хантер сделал тайную доску, на которой ты можешь оценить девчонок в кампусе. Максимум – десятка, а с тех пор как зачислили Джорджию Аскерли, минимальный балл – минус шесть. И это ужасно. Я к тому, что я разговаривал с Джорджией. Она чемпион в шахматах. И не только в шахматах, она в принципе разбирается в играх. Она помогла мне собрать колоду Deux Ascendant в прошлом году, когда все думали, что она станет хитом коллекционных карточных игр. В итоге оказалось, что я никогда на самом деле не интересовался Deux Ascendant, хотя все устали от игры где-то за месяц. Но нет, речь же только о том, что она весит триста фунтов, а это нечестно. И всем положено хотеть набрать больше семи очков, а многие парни вообще следят за очками, чтобы быть уверенными, что у девчонки, за которой они бегают, всё ещё семёрка, и я всё это ненавижу. _Ненавижу_.

– Первое, что тебе нужно, – сказал Кроули, проходя к столу и развалившись на одном из стульев, – избегать этого Хантера.

– Он самый популярный парень в классе.

– Сопляк озабоченный, вот он кто. Знаю я таких. Добавь немного неудовлетворенности, сдобри условиями, угрожающими его месту в центре вселенной, одновременно усиливай чувство, что его место именно там. Знающий своё дело демон подтолкнет его к убийствам за несколько недель.

Неприятно было вдруг осознать, что Кроули, скорее всего, временами совершал ужасные вещи.

– Предположу, что причина, по которой Хантер с компанией боятся геев, – рассеянно заметил Азирафель, – в том, что они не были бы рады присуждению им рейтинга. Хотя я и не уверен, что им есть о чём волноваться. Насколько я понял, высокая оценка у тех, кто стремится к лишнему вниманию.

– Язва, – сказал Кроули.

Любой другой мужчина, знакомый Уорлоку, явно возразил бы против такой характеристики. Азирафель же отреагировал короткой усмешкой:

– Ты наслаждаешься, когда я язвлю.

Кроули улыбнулся. Уорлок не в состоянии был расшифровать эту улыбку, частично ласковую, частично – какую-то ещё. Что-то он тут не улавливал.

Весь день Уорлоку не давало покоя всё то же чувство. От него что-то ускользало.

Он обнаружил, что Кроули, во-первых, хозяин восхитительной машины, а во-вторых, никогда не проводил техобслуживание и даже не открывал её капот. Уорлок не был склонен разбираться и выяснять, что именно под ним скрыто, на случай, если это каким-то образом разрушит всю магию. Он почти ожидал обнаружить там сияющую сингулярность.

Уорлок выяснил, что этот дом, который Кроули называл коттеджем, хотя он был большой, расположен рядом с пляжем, что было бы значительно интереснее, не будь тут холоднее, чем в школе. Или нет. На что стал бы похож поход на пляж, если Уорлока привлекали мужчины?

Он узнал, что коттедж принадлежал обоим, Кроули и Азирафелю. Уорлок всё равно считал, что по виду он больше подходит последнему. Хотя когда он прошёлся по дому, так и не смог с уверенностью предположить, на что должно быть похоже пространство для Кроули. В те времена, когда с ним жила Няня, её комната была до невозможности аскетичной.

Кроули и Азирафель, похоже, не торопились поднимать тему гомосексуальности. Они ждали, что Уорлок сделает это сам, что разочаровывало. Выдернуть его сюда для оказания помощи, а потом не помогать – в чём тут смысл? 

– Просто, – сказал наконец Уорлок за обедом, – прошлой ночью у нас была ночь классических фильмов. В комнате Хантера. Он всегда подбирает тему, типа сёрфинга, или стоп-кадров, или ещё чего, и прошлой ночью темой были куклы.

– И? – спросил Кроули.

– И после того как мы посмотрели «Тёмный кристалл», он поставил тот, с девчонкой и рок-звездой из прошлого.

– А.

– И, знаете, куклы были крутые. Как подумаешь о том, как всё это снимали без компьютерной графики. А Хантер с парнями продолжали шутить насчёт сюжета, но я не обращал внимания, потому что отвлекся на рокера, – он опустил взгляд на свой бутерброд. – И его штаны, – фраза вышла жалким бормотанием.

– Ты и твоё поколение впечатлительной юности, – сказал Кроули. – В общем, ты запал на Дэвида Боуи. И что? Это пройдёт.

– Не пройдёт оно. Ты не можешь стать геем, а потом разгеиться обратно. Хотя некоторые говорят, что есть терапия, но…

– О да, – сказал Азирафель таким тоном, которого Уорлок от него никогда не слышал, – «терапия» есть.

Уорлок быстро поднял взгляд. «Азирафель» и «ледяной» – два понятия, которые не очень-то сочетались. Он почувствовал, что неплохо бы сделать пару-другую больших шагов назад.

– Я жил в Сохо. Был знаком с бежавшими из дома. Я знал больше людей, которых отвергли собственные семьи, чем тех, кто не разрывал с ними отношений. И я видел людей, которых полностью сломало то, через что родные заставили их пройти. Я знаю, что всё это делали под предлогом терапии.

У Уорлока появилось множество вопросов, начиная с «что такое Сохо?», но важнее было:

– Я, в общем-то, об этом и говорю. Лечения нет. Всем, кто пытался вылечиться у врачей или в военных школах, или ещё как, в итоге становилось только хуже.

– Твой отец не попытается сделать что-то подобное, – сказал Азирафель.

– Он вообще-то мог бы.

– Азирафель хочет сказать, что если твой отец попытается отправить тебя на конверсионную терапию, он ответит за это перед нами. Обоими. И он точно не будет рад.

– А, – Уорлок пытался понять, что чувствует по этому поводу. В конце концов, речь шла о запугивании его отца. Отца, которому следовало быть верным, который вроде как тебя защищал, или типа того. Ему следовало быть более… – Это бы помогло. Но на самом деле не очень. Я про то, что этим дело не исправишь.

– Ты всё ещё невнимателен, – сказал ему Кроули.

– К чему?

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

День продолжался, и Кроули отвел его в зимний сад.

– Ты мог бы сделать меня натуралом? – внезапно спросил Уорлок, глядя на поддоны с рассадой.

– Подумай, о чём ты просишь, Уорлок. Ты просишь меня изменить часть тебя, вырвать её и заменить чем-то чужеродным. Ты действительно этого хочешь?

– Это бы сделало меня нормальным.

– Это бы изменило твою суть.

– Ага, может и хорошо.

– Да? – Кроули нарезал вокруг него круги. – А где ты проводишь черту? На каком этапе процесс превратится в дело об убийстве Уорлока Даулинга и замену его другим парнем, который просто выглядит так же?

– Всего лишь одно изменение, – возразил Уорлок.

– Одно изменение. Которое повлияет на всю твою жизнь. Кого ты любишь. С кем сможешь дружить. Как много вопросов тебе нужно задать о мире, в котором живёшь. Ты вообще представляешь, как всего несколько вопросов могут изменить твою судьбу? – в этом вопросе слышалась глубина, распознать которую Уорлок не мог. – Нет. То, о чём ты просишь, изменит твою суть, – он наклонился, голос звучал низко и угрожающе, – ты действительно этого хочешь?

Уорлок сглотнул.

– Не знаю. Наверное?

Кроули отодвинулся, выглядя разочарованно:

– Очень плохо. Я не могу этого сделать.

Уорлок моргнул.

– Погоди, _не можешь_? – он не привык к мысли, что Няня чего-то не может.

– Это человеческая душа, Уорлок. Я могу влиять на чьё-то сознание, но менять душу? Если бы демоны и ангелы могли, они бы просто превратили человечество в то, во что хотели, и можно было бы забыть про свободную волю. Небеса и Ад удерживаются от подобных действий не потому, что их совесть грызёт. 

  
***

К вечеру Уорлок уже устал как от смутного чувства, что от него что-то ускользает, так и от растущего впечатления, что не происходит ничего полезного. Он решил пройтись.

Некоторое время он шёл туда, где в сумерках был виден океан, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Он недолго посидел на скале, позволяя проблемам рассеяться вокруг туманом.

Как долго это будет продолжаться? Вообще не похоже, что Кроули и Азирафель собираются ему помогать. Он обратился за помощью, но они не слушали.

Возможно, они ничего не могут сделать. Возможно, надо попросить их вернуть его обратно в Штаты и справляться самому.

На него упала пара холодных капель, и пришлось возвращаться в коттедж. К тому моменту, как Уорлок добрался до двери, он ещё не успел пропитаться водой насквозь, но был уже изрядно мокрым. Настроения этот факт не улучшил.

Он слышал воодушевлённый голос Азирафеля, льющийся из библиотеки. Уорлок снял куртку и пошёл в том направлении, убирая назад мокрые волосы. Он должен просто попросить вернуться. Поблагодарить за гостеприимство и распрощаться. Он мог притворяться. Он мог жить без привязанностей, какого бы качества они не были у геев. Он мог…

Дверь в библиотеку открылась. Он попытался войти, но застыл в проходе.

Азирафель сидел на диване, в одном его углу. Перед ним в воздухе на идеальной для чтения высоте плавала книга. «Алый Первоцвет», о которой Уорлок слышал, но никогда не читал. Азирафель снова был в очках.

Кроули растянулся во всю длину на остальном диване, а головой устроился на коленях Азирафеля. Очков на нём не было, а глаза были закрыты. Он держал левую руку Азирафеля, а правая лежала в его волосах, ласково их перебирая. На губах Кроули играла нежнейшая улыбка, которую Уорлок когда-либо видел.

Множество вещей встали на свое место в его голове.

– Когда вы собирались мне сказать? – потребовал он.

Книга закрылась и поплыла через всю комнату к свободному месту на полке.

– Иди сюда и садись, – сказал Азирафель.

– Нет, когда вы собирались сказать? Вы же просто, просто позволяли мне продолжать, делать, наверное, все ошибки, настраивать вас против себя, заставляя ненавидеть…

– Никогда, – Азирафель был шокирован, – Уорлок…

– Я же был _напуган_ , мне было так страшно, и я не только про то, что подумают обо мне люди вроде Хантера, а ещё про мысль, что я буду изолирован, что умру в одиночестве из-за осложнений, которые будут настолько противны, что меня даже касаться никто не захочет или быть рядом…

– Уорлок, – Кроули встал.

-… и говорят, что все партнёры, которые есть у геев, знаете, их же слишком много, чтобы кому-то действительно было не всё равно, это же просто секс – именно так я обо всём этом и думал, что это просто секс, что я никогда не смогу рассказать кому-то о том, как прошёл мой день, или кинуть ссылку на дурацкие мемы в инстаграме, но при этом вы знали, что всё совсем не так…

– Уорлок…

– …вы знали, что может быть и близость, и нежность, и покой, что можно просто держаться за руки, и _я хочу этого_ , вы не представляете, как я этого хочу, во мне желание дыру прожжёт, вот как сильно, я был в ужасе от того, что никогда всего этого не получу, а _вы знали_ , что это возможно, но _не сказали мне_!

– _Уорлок_.

Он посмотрел Няне в глаза. Глаза без очков, он никогда не видел Няню без очков. И сказал:

– _О_.

Потом он захотел отмотать время назад, когда увидел, как на Кроули захлопнулась эмоциональная броня словно двери бункера. Он отогнул дужки очков, которые совершенно внезапно оказались у него в руках, Уорлок даже не увидел, как это случилось, и Уорлок бы на дракона пошёл, чтобы избавиться от каменного, закрытого выражения на лице Кроули.

– Нет, – бормотал он, – нет, всё нормально, всё в порядке, да даже не в порядке, а круто, правда круто, я просто… я просто подумал, можешь ли ты видеть в темноте. И только.

Кроули фыркнул, и хоть броня и не пропала полностью, очки испарились. 

– Каким бы демоном я был, не умей я видеть в темноте?

– Нет, но… у тебя есть та…тап-как-там-его…

– Тапетум, и нет, у меня его нет. Я же не кошка. Я змея. Демоны могут видеть в темноте независимо от предпочитаемой формы, – его тон смягчился. – Уорлок, – выглядел он так, будто не знал, что сказать, а потом вернулся к фразе, что Уорлок не слышал от него со времен работы няней, – обнять тебя, дитя? – в словах слышался легкий след шотландского акцента.

– Няня, мне пятнадцать. Я больше не ребенок, я… да. Да, обнять.

Кроули обхватил Уорлока. Он был таким же угловатым и костлявым, как и всегда. Уорлок издал тихий печальный звук, боясь, что слёзы потекут в любую секунду.

– Ш-ш. Ты в порядке, Уорлок. Всё в порядке.

Воспоминания. Или даже не сами воспоминания, а ощущение из них, утешение. В случае Уорлока утешение отдавало определённым объемом адского огня и проклятий, но это было всё же утешение. По какой-то причине чувство безопасности в этих объятиях заставило его глаза увлажниться сильнее.

– Я не могу… я не хочу…

– Что мы говорим о слезах, Уорлок? – определенно больше, чем просто след шотландского.

Уорлок ухмыльнулся, несмотря на слезящиеся глаза:

– Если кто-то скажет, что слёзы – это не по-мужски, откуси ему нос. Тогда он перестанет говорить всякие глупости. Или, по крайней мере, без носа его никто не будет слушать.

– Абсолютно верно, – Кроули отстранился, взял носовой платок из рук Азирафеля, который с обеспокоенным видом подошёл сзади, и передал его Уорлоку.

Он утёр глаза и шмыгнул носом. Затем посмотрел на платок.

– Что такое? – спросил Азирафель.

– Просто, он же кружевной. Никогда не встречал мужчину, который носит с собой кружева. Ты не волнуешься, что люди могут… – он запнулся.

– Назвать меня тем ещё гомиком?

– Э. Ну…

– Ну так я он и есть. Садись, Уорлок. У тебя возникли вопросы, ты заслуживаешь получить на них ответы.

Уорлок опустился в кресло.

– Некоторые, – признал он, – я, наверное, не смогу задать, – в основном о сексе. Да он скорее с матерью поговорит о сексе.

– Почему бы не начать с «Почему вы мне не сказали»? – предложил Азирафель и вернулся на диван. Кроули устроился рядом.

– Ага, – ответил Уорлок, – да, это… ага.

– В основном, – сказал Кроули, – потому, что рассказать тебе было бы не настолько наглядно, как позволить увидеть самому. Это почти как искушение. Ты не склонишь кого-то ограбить банк, просто придя и сказав: «Так, вон там деньги, почему бы не взять себе немного?» Ты приводишь их к этой мысли. Осторожно. Показываешь, что это необходимо.

– Показываешь, как ограбить банк?

– Показываешь то, что они смогут получить, ограбив банк. Аналогия не самая точная.

Уорлок подумал, что в этом был смысл. Где-то между дверью в библиотеку и креслом, все его представления об отношениях перестроились. Вместо неразборчивого бормотания «…что-то-там Дэвид Боуи…» теперь был крик: «Найди кого-то, кто будет гладить тебя по волосам. В библиотеке. Пока капли дождя стучат по стеклу и создают белый шум на крыше. Это, именно это чувство я хочу. Иди и найди его». Если бы он мог заполучить всё это, ограбив банк, он даже пути отхода не успел бы запланировать.

– Я не был до конца убеждён, – признал Азирафель, – но я провел многие часы, именно часы, увещевая беглецов, мальчиков по вызову и самых разных отчаявшихся детей, пытаясь убедить их, что жизни их не кончены из-за того, что они геи. Или бисексуалы. Или трансгендеры. Я не всегда добивался успеха. В нескольких случаях меня ждал грандиозный провал. Я никогда не был полностью уверен в том, какое сочетание слов сработает, а какое – нет, и что более удручало – касается ли это меня вообще, и я подумал… – он нежно посмотрел на Кроули, – почему бы не пойти на хитрость?

Губы Кроули дрогнули, а Уорлок изменил своё мнение насчёт взгляда, не «нежный», а скорее «с поволокой». И дело было совсем не в том, что они смотрели друг на друга не так, как всё остальное время. Просто теперь Уорлок видел это, потому что знал о такой возможности.

Кроули был прав. Ему нужно стать наблюдательнее.

– Это было в Сохо? – спросил он.

– Да.

– Что за Сохо?

– Главный гей-район Лондона. Кроме того, на протяжении большей части своей истории район с высоким уровнем преступности, своего рода место, где собираются отчаявшиеся люди. Теперь район стал престижнее. Я переехал несколько лет назад, но сохранил большинство связей с сообществом. Меня даже звали несколько раз для оказания помощи. Там есть несколько человек, кто знает, что я… не совсем обычный.

– Это потому, – сказал Кроули, – что он никогда не брал на себя труд прикинуться своим собственным сыном, провёл восьмидесятые в попытках уберечь общину от краха, и ходил в одну и ту же парикмахерскую свыше ста лет. Несмотря на то, что вообще-то не нуждается в стрижке.

– Серьёзно, родной, кто поверит, что у меня есть сын?

– Что случилось в восьмидесятые? – спросил Уорлок.

Оба немного помолчали.

– СПИД, – ответил Кроули кратко.

– Это было ужасно, – сказал Азирафель тихо. – Знаешь, Тэтчер и Рейган. Оба не хотели тратить на проблему и пенни. Работа больниц ни в какие рамки не укладывалась, семьи отказывались забирать останки детей, дрэг-квин выступали каждую ночь, чтобы собрать деньги на уход и похороны. Я должен был помочь, но в то же время не мог оказать ничего даже близкого к необходимому, потому что Гавриил…

Кроули взял Азирафеля за руку и потёр большим пальцем его костяшки:

– Тот ещё мудак, – вставил он, когда продолжения не последовало.

– Я… жаль, что я не могу с этим поспорить.

Уорлок всегда был под впечатлением, как из-за отца, так и из-за особенностей образования, что Рейган не только был хорошим президентом, но и что все кроме совсем уж маргиналов соглашались с тем, что Рейган был хорошим президентом, вне зависимости от их взглядов на отдельные события. Но с другой стороны он также считал, что если Архангел Гавриил и существовал, никто, скорее всего, не назвал бы его мудаком.

– А как долго вы уже… – Уорлок умолк. 

– Это полностью зависит от того, что ты вкладываешь в понятие «вместе», – ответил Азирафель, – наверное, с Армагеддона. Уже четыре с половиной года.

– Хотя Соглашению много веков, – добавил Кроули.

– Соглашению?

– Мы перераспределили работу. Я брал на себя некоторые искушения, когда был поблизости, а он – некоторые благословения, а ещё он дьявольски искусно жульничал, бросая монету, когда не хотел ехать верхом.

– Врёшь, – ласково ответил Кроули, – дело было не в работе.

– Часть дела была в том, что ты не хотел взбираться на лошадь, – в словах слышалось лёгкое подтрунивание.

– Так вы знакомы несколько веков…

– Мы знакомы с Райского Сада, – поправил Кроули. – Я немного поболтал с Евой, у Евы было небольшое столкновение с яблоневым древом, Бог немного чрезмерно остро отреагировал, а когда дело было сделано, я поговорил с ангелом на стене, – его улыбка стала шире. – Которому полагался пламенный меч, так что я естественно поинтересовался, что с ним случилось.

– Что с ним случилось? – покорно переспросил Уорлок.

– Он его отдал. Вопреки прямым указаниям. Потому что Адам и Ева _мёрзли_. Не думаю, что когда-либо сталкивался с чем-то столь глупым, или столь добрым, или столь очаровательным.

И снова этот взгляд с поволокой, теперь у обоих.

– А как ты узнал? – спросил Уорлок, – как ты узнал, что можно попросить… в смысле, я думал, ты раньше был женщиной, так что, возможно, это другое… только разве он мог бы тебя заинтересовать, когда она была женщиной?.. я про то, как вы подошли к другу и спросили…

– Я был мужчиной, до того как стать Няней Ашторет. И женщиной. И многим другим.

– Строго говоря, ни один из нас не является мужчиной. Мы ангелы, один из нас Падший. Гендер… что ж, это новое изобретение по сравнению с нами. «Геи» – просто удобное для людей сокращение, учитывающее наш внешний вид. «Квиры» – ближе. «ЛГБТ+» подходит, пока все согласны, что этот плюс включает в себя множество всего. И я бы не советовал действовать подобно нам. Мы провели столетия в ужасе из-за возможных последствий нашего общения, но всё равно его не прекращая. Понадобились конец света, угроза полного уничтожения и несколько отвратительных перебранок, не обязательно именно в таком порядке, чтобы мы смогли жить свободно в качестве тех, кем мы являемся.

– Мы не можем заставить отношения просто у тебя появиться, – сказал Кроули, – и мы бы не стали, даже если бы могли. Но мы можем помочь с другими вещами. Нужна другая школа? Запросто. Надо, чтобы твой отец сел и заткнулся? Тадеуш – достаточно тяжелый случай, так что я не уверен, что мы заставим его тебя _принять_ , но мы совершенно точно можем убедиться, что он оставит тебя в покое по этому поводу. Всё сводится к твоим желаниям. И мне не кажется, что ты всё уже решил. Не в краткосрочной перспективе.

Это было правдой. Уорлок мог представить нежные, уютные отношения, которые он хотел бы в зрелом возрасте. Это было так же легко, как представить двоих людей на диване. Но в ближайшем будущем? Там всё было туманно.

– Вы, наверное, правы в том, что надо держаться подальше от Хантера, – признал Уорлок. Больше проводить времени с ребятами из театрального… с остальными ребятами из театрального. Он собирался провести чёткую черту между настоящими друзьями и людьми, что отпускают гейские шутки. – Я не думаю… Прямо сейчас я не думаю, что хочу много что менять. Мне нужно кое в чём разобраться, и наверное, лучше всего сделать это…постепенно.

– Как тебе будет удобно, – искренне сказал Азирафель.

– И я должен разобраться в том, как улучшить… свой гейдар, наверное?

Кроули фыркнул.

– _Определённо_.

***

В конце концов, худшей частью выходных оказался полёт обратно. И Кроули, и Азирафель сомневались насчёт того, чтобы просто переместить Уорлока обратно в общежитие. Они объяснили, что недостаточно долго там пробыли, поэтому могли возникнуть сложности с наведением. Так что Уорлоку пришлось отправиться в Хитроу, что было сущим кошмаром.

По крайней мере, он полюбовался закатом, который, казалось, длился часами, пока самолёт гнался за солнцем через Атлантику. И получил от Кроули обещание, что смена часовых поясов на него не повлияет. Хотя для Уорлока она не была так мучительна при движении на запад.

Гей. Он был геем. И это не стало катастрофой.

К этому, определённо, нужно будет приспособиться. Но где-то там, в будущем, его может ждать кто-то, кто погладит его по волосам и бросит на него тот мягкий нежный взгляд.

А тем временем…

А тем временем, ему предстоит разобраться, как много из услышанного им раньше – абсолютная неправда. Про медицинские осложнения, например. Или про большое количество сексуальных партнеров… ну, он уже вроде как знал, что к нему это неприменимо, ведь он хотел совсем другого.

Ему нужна информация.

«Говорят, _Scarleteen_ можно верить», – сказал ему Кроули: «Я не знаю. Там не публикуют никаких конспирологических теорий, сторонников которых можно провоцировать, так что я плотнее не интересовался».

Ну, можно начать и с этого. Уорлок достал телефон. 

**Author's Note:**

> www.scarleteen.com – ресурс посвященный "всесторонней и поддерживающей информации о сексе и взаимоотношениях для подростков и молодых взрослых".
> 
> Так же в тексте упоминается фильм "Лабиринт", вышедший в 1986.


End file.
